Hildar Goldmane
Hildar GoldmaneOathsworn - Hildar Goldmane is a loyal templar of the Oathsworn and powerful paladin of the light. He spent many years learning the ways of the light under the paladins of the Cathedral in Stormwind. After a short time with the Argent Dawn, Hildar found home with the Order of the Golden Law. One of the few remaining veterans who served under Highlord Jonathan Kalery, Hildar remained at the side of the Oathsworn’s leader, Ennalor Silvertongue, as the fellowship continued its fight against evil. Biography Early life Hildar Goldmane was born in Elwynn Forest a few years before the opening of the Dark Portal. He was one of two sons born to Mr and Mrs Goldmane. The Goldmane family managed to evade the invading orcs during the First War and resumed their lives in Elwynn after the reclamation of the Kingdom of Stormwind. As a child, Hildar was often distraught as he witnessed his mother left in a pool of her own blood after one of his father's voilent outbursts. Finding the Holy Light One day, Hildar's father returned home from work in a rage due to the Stormwind bank's foreclosure on his shop. Hildar, wanting to speak to his father about how he could help him in his time of need, tried to get his attention. His father responded by throwing an empty bottle of beer at Hildar, giving him a scar on his left cheek. Hildar ran as his father yelled, claiming that he and his mother were ungrateful for the sacrifices that he made for them. Hildar began to cry as he hid in the closet from his father. It was there when he received comfort from the holy light — which told him to run away to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City where he would find sanctuary. Hildar spent the next several years at the cathedral, learning the ways of the holy light.Hildar Goldmane - Total Roleplay 3 Returning home Eight years after running away, twenty-year-old Hildar, now a paladin of the light, returned home in search of his mother. He was coldly greeted by his intoxicated father, who hardly recognized his own son. Hildar would find his weeping mother, bruised and beaten, hiding in the same closet that he found himself in many years prior. As he escorted his mother out of the house, Hildar gave his father one last chance to return to the light. As Hildar attempted to approach his father, a shadow bolt was hurled towards Hildar — revealing the abusive father to be a warlock. Realizing that his father had willingly turned away from the light, Hildar grabbed his mother and left the warlock in the house to fend for himself.Hildar Goldmane - Total Roleplay 3 The Argent Dawn After the Third War, Hildar volunteered to aid the Argent Dawn in cleansing the plagued land of Lordaeron from the Scourge. Despite his short time within the order, he became a well-respected member and a good friend of the aged abbott, Belathan Anollis. Order of the Golden Law Siege of Stromgarde War against Tiberios the Cold Resurgence of the Cult of the Damned Oathsworn Physical appearance Hildar is a tall man who stands at 6'3". He has short, golden hair and has his mother's green eyes. He has a noticable scar on his left cheek which he received from his abusive father. Over the years, he has formed holy markings on his upper torso — only visible when shirtless or casting holy spells. Hildar wears a standard Lightsworn-plated armor of the Golden Law accompanied by a tabard donning the colors of his order. He carries a small pendant he gave to his mother when he was little. He got it back when his mother passed away. There are two pictures inside it — one of his mother and the other of his brother. Held inside of it is a shard of glass. He also carries a book given to him by the former Golden Law High Templar, Chase Anderson. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:2016